The invention relates to rotary motors in fluid pump or fan systems and, more particularly, to the isolated de-coupling of the fan drive in an exhaust assembly. That way, the worker servicing the motor and/or drive system remains safely isolated from (and does not have to breach, access or open into the duct of) the exhaust fluid.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the drawings and preferred embodiment(s) and example(s).